


Stronger Together

by supercorpsbitch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I am Supercorp Trash, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealous Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpsbitch/pseuds/supercorpsbitch
Summary: Being a crime fighting Superhero has it's positives and negatives. Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have been friends ever since they met each other during a business opportunity eight months ago. Ever since then they grew closer and closer each day, to the point where they were pretty much inseparable. Kara develops feelings that she isn't used to and she hasn't felt before and she doesn't know what she feels. She has been keeping a big secret from Lena, and she is afraid to tell her. But maybe there is more than one secret. On top of all of this, there are many enemies out there looking to defeat Supergirl, which makes things a bit more complicated.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supergirl or the characters, they are property of CW.This story may contain adult content.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

~ Kara's POV ~

I walk down the hall of the large building. I see Lena's assistant at a desk. "Hey, Jess!"

"Good afternoon, Miss Danvers," Jess says back.

"Come on, Jess, I think we've known each other long enough to be on a first-name basis."

"Right sorry, Miss-" she stops herself. "Sorry, Kara." She corrects herself. She gives me a smile and I smile back.

I decided to surprise Lena with Lunch today. So my hands are full. One with three paper bags filled with food, and I am caring a cardboard drink holder with three milkshakes. I know that sometimes Lena works so much that she forgets to eat. Plus I miss her. She went on a business trip for five days.

I can't help but smile as I thought about her and the fact that in a few moments I am going to be reunited with her. I know that It's only been a little while since we last saw each other. I mean we texted and called each other but It's not the same as being around her.

"Oh, and.." I lift my hand with the bags of food up. Jess gets up and walks to me. "I brought you some lunch too." She already knew that one of the bags and milkshakes is for her because I always bring her lunch too. She grabbed one of the bags and a milkshake.

"Thank you, Kara. As always, you're the best." She smiles.

"No problem." I began walking to Lena's office.

"Oh I got the door for you," Jess says, putting the food and cup on her desk.

I remember the first time I came to Lena's office without an appointment. It was at the beginning of my and Lena's friendship. Jess wouldn't allow me in because Lena didn't agree to see me. It's not Jess' fault, she was just doing her job. But despite her protesting for me not to come in, I went in anyway. I mean I couldn't have stopped me even if she tried.

Lena had told her "Jess, will you make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is to be shown in right away whenever possible." I remember this sentence word for word because hearing that from her meant so much to me. It means that our friendship was starting to build more and more... I mentally sigh at the thought of that word 'friendship' though. Why does that world make me so sad?

The woman happily opens the door for me.

I see Lena sitting down in her chair in front of the white desk. Behind her there is a large window, showing a perfect few of the city. She is tapping her fingers against the keys on her laptop. She's so invested by her work that she didn't notice me come in.

"Surprise!" I say walking towards her. She looks up and stops typing, a smile automatically appears on her face.

"Well this is definitely a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you" She stands up to greet me.

"Well I was in the neighborhood, and I thought you might be hungry so I brought your favorite" I place the two bags and the drink carrier on the glass table next to the white sofa, where we always eat lunch together when we're in her office.

Her a warm smile remains on her face "Thank you, this is so thoughtful of you." She holds her arms out and I walk into them and we hug. Like always, I didn't want to let her go, but almost as soon as we hugged it was over and she let go.

I look into her beautiful emerald-colored eyes and can feel the butterflies in the stomach, the same feeling I always get when I'm around her. "Are you busy? I was hoping we could have lunch together?"

"Kara, you should know by now that I'm never too busy for you." My smile grows from ear to ear hearing that. "Please, sit," She says, gesturing towards the sofa. I took a seat and she sits down next to me. She grabs one of the bags and looks inside of it. She smiles when she realizes it I got her favorite. A bacon cheeseburger, no onions but a few extra pickles and fries on the side."

"And you got me a milkshake?" she says placing her hand over her heart. I memorized her order by heart from this restaurant and from basically any place we have ever gone to together.

"Psh, do you really think I could ever forget your milkshake?" I say playfully.

"You know me so well."

"Of course I do."

She pulls her food out of the bag and set it on the table, and I do the same for mine. "Now," she picks up a fry and dips it into her chocolate milkshake. "I haven't seen you in five days. I want to hear all about your life. Update me. How has it been at Catco?" She asks.

"It's been good!" I say "Snapper has been.." I try to think of the right word "dismissive with my ideas and yet incredibly demanding, as usual. But It's nothing I can't handle." She smiles and pops half of the fry in her mouth and bites it. I grab my burger out and unwrap part of it so I avoid getting my hands all greasy and dirty. I take a bite, chewed, then swallowed before continuing. "I know he likes me. He and I both know I'm his favorite."

"I mean of course he likes you, what not to like? You're spectacular in every single way" Hearing her say that made the butterflies fly in my stomach again.

Why do I always feel like this around her?

"So what else have you been up to?" She asks.

I thought about what I have done these past few days. I continue to smile "Oh, well, I.." I stop myself. My smile slowly fades. I can't tell her what I've really been doing. I can't tell her that I put out a building that was on fire, or I stopped three robberies. Or how I stopped a white martian from attacking National City.

She looks at me waiting for me to continue but I didn't.

"What's wrong?" She asks, clearly noticing my change in mood.

"Oh it's nothing," I say "I didn't really do too much these the other days" I lie. I feel the guilt rising in me. I hate lying to her.

We've been friends for eight months and I haven't told her that I'm Supergirl. At first, it was to protect her from people who want to hurt me because If they found out I am Supergirl and I have any connection to Lena, someone could seriously hurt or even kill her. But deep down I know that that is not the only reason I haven't told her.

Lena obviously isn't fooled by my lie. "What is it?" She asks. I didn't speak. "You know you can trust me with anything." I look at her and I want to tell her.

Come on Kara. Just do it. Tell her. Tell her you're Supergirl.

"How was your trip? Tell me all about it." I changed the subject. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't force those words out of my mouth.

I'm a coward.

Lena doesn't push me any further, instead, she nods, respecting that I don't want to talk about it. But I know that I have to tell her this. I can't keep lying to her. I know she is going to be furious at me, and she'll probably hate me, but I have to tell her... soon. But not now. I don't want to ruin our lunch.

She answers my question "It was mainly just boring things. You know the usual, deals and contracts."

"You make being in charge of a billion-dollar company sound like it's easy." I chuckle. She just smiles and shrugs.

"I'm just glad to be back. As fun as it is traveling to Europe, I missed it here, and I certainly missed you." Why does she always have me smiling like an idiot?

"I missed you too."

We begin to talk about random things for the rest of our lunch. After we were done eating. She gets up and walks back to her desk, and I follow her.

I look out the window at all the huge buildings. I look down and see all of the people and cars. They are so small in perspective up here. I see a large fluffy dog and because of my superpower, I have really good vision.

"Oh my gosh, look at that dog!!" I say, pressing one hand against my cheek and the other pointed at the dog. "I want him!" Lena chuckles and walks to me, glancing outside. She turns to me.

"I don't know who is more adorable, you, or the dog." I look at her and I lower my arms to my side and I pouted my lip. "Okay, I can confirm that you are definitely more adorable." My heart leaped out of my chest when those words came from her mouth.

"Oh, I want to ask your opinion on something" She walks to a metal clothing rack in the corner of her office. There are two covers over the clothes. She unzipped the first one and it was a beautiful black dress and the second is a gorgeous red dress.

Lena Luthor dressed it red.. that is a YES from me.

"You would look beautiful in either one. But I'm going with red."

"I am going to try this on and I'll be right back." She walks to the bathroom that happens to also be part of her office of course. I mean the room is huge. This room is probably bigger than my whole apartment, heck... her bathroom is probably bigger than my whole apartment at this point.

A few minutes later she comes back. And my jaw dropped without me realizing it. The dress fit perfectly against her body, outlining her curves. Her red shade lipstick matches the dress perfectly.

I can't take my eyes off of her. "Oh, Rao..." I say, nearly breathlessly. Wait.. did I just say that out loud???

I finally realize my jaw was dropped and I quickly shut it.

"How do I look?" She has a nervous smile on her face.

"Absolutely beautiful," I say, still memorize by her beauty. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.

"Really? I don't know if red is my color." She sounds so unsure, but I'm not.

"Lena, red is definitely your color.. trust me."

She flashes a smile, and I melt in my seat, and I realize that I am still mindlessly staring at her for a little too long. I clear my throat and force myself to snap out of the trance she had me in. "So, what's the occasion?"

"I am going on a date with someone tonight" The butterflies were replaced with the feeling of my stomach dropping.

I try to hide the... what is this feeling? Disappointment? I don't know. "Oh.. really? With who?" But I didn't really want to know.

"His name is Matthew. He is one of my business partners." She sighs and throws her hands up but still smiles. "And I know what you're going to say. It's a bad idea going on a date with someone you are doing business with." That's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say, "No, don't go on a date with him." Not because she is working with him but because... well... I.. I don't know why. I should be happy for her, but all I can feel is disappointment. Yes, I now can officially confirm that I am disappointed.

Instead, I force a smile on my face and say "Oh, I hope it goes well" I lie to her, again.

I hear the alarm from the device that the DEO gave me for emergencies. I feel some sort of.. relief. "Hey uh.." I stand up "I have to go. Sorry to leave so abruptly like this."

She nods and smiles. "It's okay. Thank you for lunch, Kara. It was so nice to see you." I walk to her and give her a hug.

I smile back "You too. And I hope the date goes well." Saying that left a bad taste in my mouth. I let go of her and I walk towards the door. I give her another forced smile before leaving.

As soon as I get out of the door, I go to a separate room that happens to have an open window. I grab my buttoned-up shirt and ripped it open showing my blue and red uniform with the symbol from my home planet, Krypton.

I bend down and I jump upwards and I blast off into the sky towards my destination. The DEO.

~ AUTHORS NOTE~

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please vote, and let me know if you want more! :)

Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Kara's POV ~

I arrive at the DEO where I meet up with Alex, J'onn, and Brainy. "What's going on?" I walk towards them and to one of the main stations in the building. It's we all usually meet up to discuss projects and missions.

I try not to think about Lena going on a date, but I can't help it.

Come on Kara, snap out of it. You're at work now.

"There has been an alien attack at City Hall, " My sister tells me.

"On it!" I take off before I even know what the alien threat was. I know Alex hates when I take off like this without more information but I want to get my mind off of Lena. Besides if Alex were really concerned over the threat she would tell me over our communication devices which is attached in my ear that the DEO techs conveniently designed. I still don't even know how that works but I don't question it.

It took me less than five minutes to get there. I hover in the sky scanning the area. I quickly notice the rouge aliens a short distance away. There are two tan creatures with needle-sharp teeth. I automatically recognize their species. They are Dominators. A piece of cake. They aren't particularly smart or cunning with their moves. I can predict their fighting tactics from a mile away.

I see people running in every direction away from them. I quickly look around for any hurt civilians. Thankfully, I don't see any. I turn my attention back to the targets. One of them picked up a car and flung it towards a group of people. I was there in an instant. I hold my hand out blocking the giant heap of metal from crushing the innocent humans. The top of the car bent inward making an imprint of my hand. It came to a complete stop.

I turn around and see a little girl with black hair and caramel skin. She can't be more than eight years old. She stares at me, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped, then her mouth turns into a smile."Thank you Supergirl!" She says. I can't help but smile back at the tiny human. I then look back at the other people in the group.

"Get somewhere safe" I say softly. A woman grabs the little girl's hand and the group ran away to safety.

I look back at the monsters who are now walking closer to me. I remained unbothered. I have met puppies that are more intimating than these guys.

I hear them grumbling. I roll my eyes at the annoying sound. I fly directly to the one closest to me and I punch It straight in the chest. It flies backward into a building, crashing through the brick wall. I try to avoid damaging city property as much as I can but when you have a ten foot alien that wants to rip your face off (even if it is only a dominator) you can only do so much. It struggles and it takes a second for it to get back on its feet.

"Need help?" I hear a familiar voice. I turn around to find my friend Nia. The public knows her as Dreamer. Her ropes of energy already showing and ready to strike. Even though I don't really need help I accept it anyway.

"Yay, teamwork! It'll be fun!" I probably seem more cheerful and entertained then I should be at this. But it sounds a lot more fun than just defeating it alone. Since I have control over the situation and no one is in danger, might as well have fun.

I lift my arm up, jump at the first one, balled my fist, and slammed it against it hitting its head. It fell harshly on the ground and it stopped moving. It's not dead, just knocked out.

Nia shoots the blue beam radiating from her hands at the second one. The beam wrapped around the creature, so tightly it couldn't move. She flings it against an already damaged car. It hit it with so much force that it pushed the car a few feet. Then it was out too. That was extremely easy.

"Oooh, Good one!" I praise her. She smiles.

Two black SUVs drive up. "Ah right on time." The doors open followed by Alex, along with J'onn and a few DEO agents, and more DEO agents got out of the second car. They all have their guns armed at first, then they put them down when they realize there is no use for them.

"Wow that was quick," Alex says. "One of your fastest takedowns yet."

The other DEO agents handcuff them on both its wrists and I grabbed both of the aliens in each hand by their arms with ease and took out them into the second car, then those agents reload into the car and drove off back to the DEO. They are going to put them inside of a containment cell so they are not a threat to the public ever again.

"Yeah, but Dreamer was a big help" I look at Nia and smile.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a date with my boyfriend!" Nia says, having the biggest smile on her face as she thought about Brainy.

I hold my hand up pointing at her. "Okay, you two have fun!" I say. I lower my voice. "Oh, see you and Brainy on Friday for game night?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Mainly because Brainy and I are going to kick all of your asses.." she points to me, Alex and J'onn, "At Charades and every other game you have."

"Yeah, I'll believe when I see it" Alex chimes in and playfully scoffs "The Danvers sisters are going to crush all of you, as we usually do!" I hold my hand up and Alex gives me a high five.

I am so glad that no one is around to hear this because that would of definitely ruin our secret identities.

"Mhmm. BET." Nia says challenging, then begins to walk to her car.

I look at Alex "We got this!"

"Oh, we totally got this" Alex agrees. "See you later, Supergirl" She lowers her voice even more so no one could hear. "We still on for tonight?"

"That depends, are you bringing Potstickers?"

She rolls her eyes "Of course."

"Okay I think I can fit you into my extremely busy schedule" She laughs at my comment.

She says goodbye once more than she and J'onn leave back to the DEO.

After this mission, I saved a few cats from trees, put out a few fires, resolved robberies, you know, simple things like that.

On the way home I was flying past L-Corp as I usually do. Not to see if Lena's there, It's just on the way home. Okay, maybe it has a little bit to do with the possibility that Lena would be there. That makes me sound like a stalker but I swear I'm not!

I was planning on just flying straight home but out of the corner of my eye, I see Lena's office window. I see her in there sitting down at her desk facing her laptop. She's in normal work clothes. A black Blazer, a black shirt, and black cropped pants. Gee, she sure wore a lot of black today. But she's killing it and is beautiful as always.

Wait, shouldn't she be on a date right now?

She is so focused on her work that I swear that her fingers were typing faster than I can fly.

I continue on my journey home before she looked out the window and notices. I mean I am Supergirl and she would be confused as to why Supergirl was staring at her. I thought about changing and stopping by to say hello, but between Alex waiting for me and maybe she hasn't been on the date yet... or maybe she did go on the date and it went bad or maybe it went well. Either way, I am afraid to know right now. I am going to go home and have fun with Alex and my friends.

I flew the rest of the way home, thinking about why I am feeling this way.

I have never felt like this towards any of my other friends. When I'm with her it's like I'm floating on clouds. It feels better than flying and that says a lot considering flying is my "happy place." When I'm up in the literal clouds it calms me down and it makes me feel peace. I never thought I would find anything better than that but then Lena came into my life. She makes me laugh, and when I see her smile. I completely melt. It's impossible to fully explain what it feels like to be around her.

Who am I kidding? These feelings are not just about a best friend. Deep down I've always known that.

When I'm around Lena all I want to do is hold her hand and kiss her. I have thought about kissing her a lot. Of what it would be like to do it, how soft her lips would be. Oh, Rao... I want to kiss her so badly.

I never fully admitted any of this to myself. I always pushed all of that down and pretended not to feel that way, and I would scold myself for feeling this way about her because I thought it was weird. That is not because I think being attracted to the same gender is wrong because It's not at all. I fully support whomever one decides to love. But when it comes to Lena I just... I don't know how to explain it.

Is this what humans feel when they say they are in love?

Yes, I said love. I know that love is a very powerful word, but this is more than me just liking her at this point. I've known her for eight months and every day I am around her I find something new to love about her.

Everything makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Kara's POV ~

I am home now so I decide to change into comfortable clothes. I put plates and utensils on the table before sitting on the couch to wait for Alex to arrive. It's around 8:00 PM now so she should be here any second.

I sit down on the couch and just think about what I should do now that I have discovered how I truly feel. I know Alex doesn't like Lena at all, none of my friends do. It's because Lena is a Luthor and Alex doesn't trust her for that reason. Lena is really good at presenting herself a certain way to the public— very professional, assertive, but calm. If she disagrees with someone she will politely tell them. I have never once seen her yell no matter how frustrated she gets.

But with me she's different. I know the real her. The Lena that makes jokes and snorts when she laughs and loves cloudy days especially when the rain pours down from the sky. She also loves sunny days and she will go on a walk to clear her mind. The Lena that absolutely hates spiders and will avoid a room, or climb on a chair if she has to just to get away from it and will beg for me to kill it. Although I always release them outside. If Alex were to see what I see, then her opinion on her would change.

I have thought about inviting Lena to Game Night on Friday to join us, but I doubt she will come. She's very aware of Alex and my friend's feelings towards her. I always tell her that they will come around once they get to know her. But she doesn't believe me. Then I think about what could happen if she were to come. Lena is incredibly stubborn and Alex is.. well Alex, so also extremely stubborn and occasionally very hotheaded. I am worried that they would get into a huge argument. But even then, I still want her to come. I want her to spend time with the other important people in my life. I want them to at least try to get to know each other.

I want to tell Alex how I feel about Lena but I'm scared of her reaction. Usually, I can tell her anything and everything, but this is different.

I hear a knock at the door. I get up and walk to it. I open the door and see Alex there, holding two paper bags full of food in each hand. I can already smell the delicious food and it makes my stomach growl.

"I brought the goods!" Alex greets me. I step aside and I allow her in.

"Yay!" I clap. I am so hungry right now. She puts the food on the table. I quickly dive into the bags pulling out the containers. I open one and I see the potstickers and my eyes light up.

"I got extra because I know you're going to eat most of them. So you better leave some for me." She warns.

I stuff a whole potsticker in my mouth. "No promises," my words came out muffled because of the food that is in my mouth.

I pile food on my plate and she does for her own as well. As usual the amount of food on my plate is significantly bigger than hers. She grabs a glass and pours wine in it.

"I call picking the movie!" I shout, grabbing the remote before she could.

She whines. "What? No fair, you got to pick the movie last time!"

I shrug "Haha too bad, I have the remote" I gloat and stick my tongue out at her.

"Okay fine. But nothing stupid!" She points her finger at me.

We ended up watching "The Notebook." And I know what you're thinking, 'Kara why watch a romantic movie when you just figured out your feelings for Lena?' Well, to answer your question... I really don't know.

~

I lost my appetite quickly and I can't focus on the movie because I can't stop thinking about Lena and her date, and the fact that I haven't told her about my secret identity.

"Okay," Alex pauses the movie and turns her body towards me. "What's going on?"

"Huh? Nothing, I'm okay." My voice was two octaves too high, so she immediately knew I was lying.

"You still have potstickers on your plate, and you and I both know that is not like you"

"I'm just not that hungry."

"I know you better than that." I sigh and look down at my lap but I don't speak. I'm trying to gather up the courage to tell her. "Come on, Kara, what's on your mind?" Her voice is soft and caring.

"Lena is on a date right now." She nods waiting for me to continue. I pause, debating on changing my mind and not telling her. I sigh. I have to. I can't keep this from her. "And I just feel disappointed I guess."

She looks at me but doesn't say anything. I play with the sleeves of my sweater, pulling them over my hands. "Alex, I love Lena more than a friend," I say quickly. I look up at her and she doesn't look shocked at all.

Alex replies "I know."

"You know?? What do you mean you know???" my voice is a lot louder than I intended.

"Kara, come on. It's obvious. You can't stop talking about her." She has a slight smile on her face. 

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You needed to come to that conclusion on your own."

I pick up one of the couch pillows and I swung it at her. I make sure to maintain my strength so I don't hurt her. "I have been so confused about how I feel about her and you would have saved me so much time if you told me that I was!"

"Kara, I don't think it works that way." She lets out a slight laugh.

I gasp, dropping the pillow and it landed my lap. "If it's obvious who else knows? Does Lena know too? I mean do you think she likes me back? Wait of course she doesn't like me back. She's on a date right now." I say all in one breath, not giving her a chance to say anything.

"Woah Kara, breathe."

I take her advice to inhale, I wait a few moments before exhaling. "Okay, I'm good now." Then I begin thinking about Lena possibly knowing again. "No I'm not! Does she know?? Alex tell me!" I am practically begging at this point.

"I don't know. I barely know her" She shrugs.

"I know you don't trust Lena, but I do. She has never and will never be like Lex or Lillian."

"I know you trust her, and because of that, I really hope she doesn't prove you wrong." She sighs "Look, I love seeing you happy. But I just don't want you to get hurt." She takes a drink of her wine.

"Everyone gets hurt in relationships and friendships. It's inevitable. But as long as you work through things, and communicate you can get through anything together."

"Yeah, that's very wise. But you know that's not what I mean." She sets her glass down on the table and turns her body towards me. "It's different when it comes to Lena Luthor."

"Why is it different?" I speak up, a little bit of tension in my voice. "Seriously Alex, what has she done that even remotely compares to Lex? Is it just because she was raised in the same house by Lillian?"

Alex opens her mouth to speak but then quickly shuts it. She sighs and grabs her glass again. "Look, forget I said anything." She grabs her glass takes another drink, this time she swallows a lot more.

"How am I supposed to just forget this? I just told you how I feel about Lena, and you're telling me that I can't feel this way. You're telling me not to trust her."

"I never told you that you can't feel that way about her. I just can't protect you from this."

"I know that you always want to protect me, but Lena is really important to me."

I sigh. The reality sets in. I could have kept these feelings to myself because Lena will never feel the same way I feel about her. I feel stupid for even mentioning this to Alex now.

"What do you think she is going to do when she finds out you're Supergirl? Huh? Do you think she's going to just be happy and accepting of it? No. She's not." Alex's voice is harsh and I see immediate regret on her face after she said that. At first, I wanted to be mad at her for saying that, but she's right. I look down and frown. "I'm sorry Kara. That wasn't fair. I shouldn't have said that. I know how much it hurts you to keep this from her." Her tone is apologetic.

"You're right though," I admit. "There is no point in telling her how I feel about her. She's is going to hate me and she's never going to forgive me after I tell her I'm Supergirl. Maybe that's for the best." I am holding back the tears. "I mean I deserve it because I kept this from her for so long."

"You did it to protect her."

"Yeah, but it wasn't just about protecting her." I stop myself. Alex looks at me expecting to continue.

I don't want to talk or think about this anymore. I clear my throat. "So, when is Eliza coming to National City?"

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Kara-" I cut her off.

"It's fine. Can we just move on to something else?" She looks at me and thinks for a moment, seemingly debating on whether she wants to continue this conversation. She nods.

"Mom is coming on Saturday. Which means we got to plan a special dinner." She takes another big swig of her drink. She's nervous every time Eliza comes over. Her mom has always set high standards for her ever since they let me live with them. Luckily Eliza has been trying to be more understanding when it comes to Alex. They still butt heads sometimes, but overall it's a lot better.

"This is the first time she is meeting Kelly, how are you feeling about that?"

"I know she is going to love Kelly, but I'm still nervous."

"I know it's hard but try not to worry too much. I'm sure everything will go well!"

After talking about random things for a while we eventually decide to finish the movie. I still couldn't focus though.

I need to tell Lena I'm Supergirl. I can't keep this from her anymore. I'm going to do it tomorrow.

It was pretty late now so Alex decides It's time for her to head home.

"I'm sorry again for what I said earlier."

I take a nervous deep breath. "I have decided I am going to tell Lena that I am Supergirl tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to?" She's hesitant. I know she still doesn't want me to, but I have already made my decision.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay but whatever happens, I got your back." She hugs me.

"Thanks, Alex" 

"I love you" I let go.

I open the door for her. "I love you too." Then she walks out and I shut the door.

I go into my room and sit down on my bed thinking about what to say, but I can't think clearly.

I hear my phone buzz.

Lena: Hey Kara, I just want to say goodnight and I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I have something to tell you.

Me: "I am looking forward to seeing you too. I actually have something to tell you too.

I gulp.

Lena: Oh, I'm intrigued by what you're going to tell me. I am looking forward to it. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kara.

Me: Night :)

I typed a smiley face but I am feeling everything other than happy right now.

What am I going to say to her? How am I going to look into her eyes, and tell her this knowing that she is going to hate me afterward?

Everything is going to change.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Kara's POV ~

I stop and take a deep breath before I place my hand on the doorknob to Lena's office. This could be the last time I will ever enter her office. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't shut off my mind. I racked my brain over and over trying to figure out how I am going to tell her and what I am going to say. Part of me wants to go home and cancel us hanging out for the day, but I know I can't do that. I have to tell her and deal with the consequences no matter how bad they are going to be. What If it's not going to be as bad as I think it is? What if she's not going to mad? What if she actually understands why I kept this from her? I want to believe that would be a possibility, but I know that she has been hurt and lied to all her life by everyone she has ever known. And I am one of them. She trusted me and I have been lying to her all this time.

I open the door. Lena is sitting down going through paperwork. She hears me open the door and her lips grew into a smile. I put the box on the table.

"Kara, Hi" she gets up and greets me with a hug as she usually would. I take a few extra moments of hugging her because I may never be able to do it again, so I want to appreciate and cherish every second of it. She began to let go of me but I continued to hold onto her, not ready to let her go yet. So she readjusts her arms around me and continues to hug me.

"Kara, are you okay?" Her concern made me let go of her.

I clear my throat and let out a little laugh. "I just missed you, that's all." I just couldn't bear telling her right now. I want a few more minutes of her not knowing and pretending everything is fine.

She chuckles "It's only been a day." 

"Hey" I change the subject. I try to make my voice seem normal as if I am not terrified right now. "I brought doughnuts." I point to the box that I had placed on the table.

She places her hand on her chest over her heart and gushes. "You always spoil me."

"Well, you deserve to be spoiled" As true as that statement is, I feel guilty for saying it after all the lies I have been telling her.

Lena took a seat on the couch and I go with her. "So, I'm curious about what you want to tell me." She opens the box of doughnuts and picks one with sprinkles. I got extra doughnuts with sprinkles because I know they are her favorite. Although, I know sprinkles aren't going to help in this situation. She puts the doughnut on a napkin and sets it on the table next to the box.

"You go first."

"Alright, so, I went on the date with Matthew and It didn't go well at all." I feel relieved at that for a few seconds, then I realize it doesn't matter.

"What happened?"

"Well, he was one of those guys where he thinks he is better than everyone else. You know, a cocky asshole. I discovered that the only reason why he asked me out was to close a deal involving L-Corp that I had rejected in the past. Then he had the audacity to try to get me to sleep with him." She laughs, clearly not bothered by this guy's intentions at all. I let out a little chuckle but it was forced. Her laugh wears off. "To be honest, I'm kind of relieved. I shouldn't have agreed to the date at all, I'm far too busy with my company to be dating."

I don't reply. I just look at her and all I see is how bad I am going to hurt her.

Her smile completely disappears off of her face. "Kara, is everything okay?"

I feel my stomach twist into knots and my hands shake. I get up from the couch. "Lena, I need to tell you something," I mumbled, my voice is shaky and I try to steady it, but it seemed like the most impossible thing in the world. I begin pacing back and forth, trying to work up the courage to tell her. "And I know when I tell you this might hate me."

"Hey, Kara," she says, getting my attention. "I could never hate you." She gives me a warm smile, but I can't calm down. "Whatever it is, you can trust me, come take a seat." She pats the cushion next to her where I had previously been sitting.

I didn't sit next to her but I stop pacing, but I face the opposite way so my back is towards her.

Come on Kara. You have to do this no matter how she will react. She deserves the truth.

I lift my hand up and unties my ponytail, releasing my hair. I turn around to face her. I bring my hand up and touch the corner of my glasses. I take a deep breath.

Here we go.

I take the glasses off.

The realization hits her instantly. Her jaw drops. I know she already knows who I am, but I need to get the two words that I have been avoiding saying to her for months. "I'm Supergirl."

I can see that she's obviously trying to process the information. She shakes her head. "This whole time you've been lying to me?" The anger is evident in her tone, although she's not yelling.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you but I thought I was protecting you, but I wasn't." I take a step towards her and she holds her hand out, telling me to stop, and I did. "And as each day passed I know that I was only hurting you more and more. And then I was scared of telling you because-"

She cuts me off. "Let me guess you were scared that I was going to tell your secret to the world because I'm a Luthor?"

"No, Lena, I have never judged you by your last name. You are nothing like Lex and I will always stand by that." She shakes her head and clenches her jaw. "I was scared because I knew that when I told you who I am that you would be mad and you would never want to see me again."

"Mad? I'm more than mad, Kara." She shakes her head "You lied to me for months. Ever since we met you've been lying." Her voice grows deeper with anger, but her tone is still barely above normal. "And all that time when we talked about Supergirl and when I worked with Supergirl... it was really you this entire time and you said nothing." She throws her hands in the air and turns around. "God, I'm such a fool." Her ponytail swayed from side to side as she shook her head. She turned to me again.

"You are my best friend, and I never meant to hurt you."

"You can't be serious." She raises her voice slightly and lets out an unhumorous chuckle. "If this is how you treat your "best friend" you are awful at it."

"I know I shouldn't have treated like this. You deserved the truth. I'm sorry." I repeat. The tears overwhelmed my eyes.

"Do all of your other friends know?"

I swallow and I nod, knowing full well that this is only going to hurt her more. But I can't lie and tell her they don't.

She shakes her head in disbelief. "I want you to leave." Her voice cracks halfway through her sentence. I feel my heartbreak in my chest.

"Lena, please let me explain. I-" she cut me off.

"Leave!" She yells. The tone of her voice startled me. I have never heard her speak this loud before. She usually talks in a normal tone, if not slightly louder when she's irritated, but in the eight months I've known her she has never shouted like this, at me or anyone else that I know of no matter how angry she is. I shut my mouth and slowly nodded. I put my glasses back on and quickly turn around and walk to the door.

I place my hand on the doorknob and paused for a second. I turn my head and I see her staring at me. I see the tears stinging in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Lena. I care about you, I always have." She blankly stared at me but didn't reply. She didn't have to. I can tell how mad she is at me. I guess what she said right before I took off the glasses doesn't apply anymore, but I don't blame her.

I went to the bathroom and it didn't even take me a second to change. I go to the elevator and I wipe the tears out of my eyes and I push the floor level to take me to the roof. As soon as I got onto it I take off into the air, flying as fast as I possibly could. I attempted to clear my clouded vision by wiping my face with my arm so I don't run into any buildings, but even then my vision is still blurry. So I fly slightly upwards into the sky, that is clear of even the tallest buildings.

I get to my apartment and I flew through my window. I sat down on my couch and I broke out into tears and cried. I place my hand over my mouth trying to quiet my sobs even though there is no one around to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Lena's POV ~

I study Kara's posture right now. She's very tense which tells me that something is bothering her. I think back to when we were hugging earlier. I had attempted to let go of her she didn't let go of me, so I readjust my arms and continue to hug her. I didn't mind at all, but I found it a bit strange. It was only until I asked her if she was okay that she let go of me. At the time I figured it was due to what she had told me, which was that she just missed me, but now it's clear something is troubling her. Her leg begins bouncing up anxiously and she began fumbling with her hands.

"Kara, is everything okay?" I ask her again. She doesn't respond, however it seems as if me asking her that made her worry even more. She stands up.

"Lena, I need to tell you something," her voice is uneven. She begins treading back and forth, not making eye contact with me. "And I know when I tell you this you might hate me."

"Hey, Kara.." she looks at me. "I could never hate you." I give her a smile to try to help calm her nerves and assure her that there is nothing she could ever do to make me hate her. "Whatever it is you can trust me, come take a seat." I tap the cushion next to me with my hand. She ignores my gesture. She stops pacing, but she is facing the opposite way so I couldn't see her face. I grow even more concerned. I want to know what's bugging her. I open my mouth to say something to comfort her but I stop when I see her reach behind her and takes the ponytail out of her hair and her hair falls down her back. I furrow my eyebrows becoming even more confused. She turns around and faces me.

I tilt my head. What is going on?

She grabs the edge of her glasses, takes a deep breath, then takes them off.

My smile fades and my jaw drops at the realization of who is standing in front of me.

Shes.... she is Supergirl. Kara is Supergirl.

"I'm Supergirl." She says as she let out a long ragged breath.

I shake my head in sheer disbelief. "This whole time you've been lying to me?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you but I thought I was protecting you, but I wasn't." She takes two steps towards me but I motion for her to stop by holding out my hand, and she did. "And as each day passed I know that I was only hurting you more and more. And then I was scared of telling you because-"

I interrupt her. "Let me guess you were scared that I was going to tell your secret to the world because I'm a Luthor?" This has to be the reason. It always has been with everyone else I have known. 

"No, Lena, I have never judged you by your last name. You are nothing like Lex and I will always stand by that. I was scared because I knew that when I told you who I am that you would be mad and you would never want to see me again."

"Mad? I'm more than mad, Kara. You lied to me for months. Ever since we met you've been lying." The anger is obvious in my voice. "And all that time when we talked about Supergirl and when I worked with Supergirl... it was really you this entire time and you said nothing." I throw my hands in the air and turn around. I shake my head trying to comprehend everything. Trying to figure out how I could miss this. I finally turn around to face her again but when I did the fire fueled inside of me grew even more.

"You are my best friend, and I never meant to hurt you." I slightly chuckle at that. Just five minutes ago, I would have believed that statement, but now I find it laughable because of how untrue it is.

"You can't be serious. If this is how you treat your "best friend" you are awful at it," I can tell that comment hurt her, but why should I care? I shouldn't but even now, I feel a slight bit of guilt, but my rage quickly overpowers that feeling when I realize how many times she has lied to me.

"I know I shouldn't have treated like this. You deserved the truth. I'm sorry."

Her apology is just as empty as all of the promises she had made me.

I can see tears watering in her eyes. "Do all of your other friends know?" I was hoping that she would say no, because maybe if she did.. maybe it wouldn't be something that I did to make her distrust me.

She hesitates for a brief moment before swallowing and nodding. My stomach drops.

It must be me. I must be the reason why she didn't tell me.

I can't bear to look at her any longer. "I want you to leave," my voice breaks. I'm trying not to break down crying right now.

"Lena, please let me explain. I-"

"Leave!" I yell. My tone must have alarmed her because she slightly jumps. She nods, puts her glasses back on, and I watch her walk to the door. She puts her hand on the doorknob and pauses. She looks back at me. Making eye contact. I feel the tears beginning to slip from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. I care about you. I always have," she says. I look at her but I don't say anything. I don't have anything else to say.

As soon as I see the door shut. I walk to my desk and I sit down on the chair. My heart hurts. Everything hurts. How could I possibly let her convince me to let her into my life? I am supposed to be smarter than this. I knew I shouldn't get attached. I knew that having her in my life was too good to be true. There is always a catch. I knew I was going to get hurt I was just hoping more than anything that I was wrong. She may have lied to me but more than anything I blame myself for this.

I came to this city with one plan in mind, and that was to stick with what I know and what I do best which is work and run my company. I shouldn't let a friendship or anyone get in the way of that. And yet I can't stop thinking about Kara... about Supergirl. She has always been Supergirl. How did I not realize it myself? It all makes sense now. When Kara disappeared Supergirl would appear in her place. Their voices sound similar. Supergirl's voice maybe a little more firm and Kara's is more quirky and occasionally anxious. But nearly identical. For God's sake, Kara and Supergirl look the same. I am a scientist. I discover and invent things. How did something as simple as a pair of glasses and her hair in a ponytail deceive me all this time? I didn't put the pieces of the puzzle together. All the evidence was right in front of me this entire time but I overlooked it. I convinced myself not to even question that Kara could even possibly have a secret identity. I mean who would think that their best friend would have one? I looked past everything because I didn't want to believe that the person that I trusted and care about more than anyone in this world would keep a secret so big from me and would lie to me. Which sounds so ridiculous and stupid of me. I should have known better. She made me feel like a fool. 

I felt content around her. More than content, I guess you could say I was happy... truly, genuinely happy which I haven't experienced too much in my life. I was taught to never expect to be happy for too long because before you know it it will be gone. I felt like I could be myself and there would be no judgment from her. She wouldn't judge me for Lex's crimes like the rest of the world does. I felt like I could accomplish anything I wanted to in this world with her by my side. When I'm around her It just felt different from when I was around other people. I don't know why it felt different or how to explain it. Usually, I cherish my time alone. I could only take so much human interaction before I was done for the day... or for a year depending on the person. But with her, I would hate when she told me she had to go, or that she wasn't able to stop by on her way after her shift at Catco. I immediately missed her. I never wanted her to leave... until today.

Today if she didn't leave and I continued to look at her, I knew I would have broken down crying. I can't do that in front of her. I won't do that in front of her. Not now, not after this. This is the first time that I have felt judged by her. She has told all of her friends, except for me. That only leads me to believe that she doesn't trust me— at least not enough to tell me until today. She also told me that she doesn't judge me by my last name, but deep down some part of her believed that I could become like Lex and that is why she didn't tell me sooner, right?

I've been betrayed by everyone I have ever been close to, but for some reason, this hurts worse. It feels as though I have been punched in the stomach. I feel completely and utterly crushed.

A few tears managed to slip from my eyes. I try to shake off these thoughts and everything that happened. I can't sulk around, I have work to do. I take a deep breath, wipe the tears away, then I walk to my desk, sit down and I continue my work.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Kara's POV ~

I call James and I ask him if I can have the rest of the day off, and he agreed. I try to remain professional and not cry on the phone, even if he is one of my best friends. However, a few sobs left my throat. He asked if I was okay and I just told him that I will explain everything later, but right now I can't bring myself to go back in.

I need my sister right now. I pull my phone out of my pocket and I call Alex. It only rang a few times before she picked up. "Please come over," I say before she could even say anything.

"I'm on my way." She didn't even need to ask what is wrong because she already knows. I hang up and sat the phone on the table in front of me. I press the palms of both my hands onto my face and rest my elbows on my thighs, propping myself up. I didn't know how long I had been in this position, but I lift my head when I hear the key I had given Alex years ago unlock the door. She opens it and Alex walks in and shuts the door behind her. She rushes towards me and sits down next to me.

"What happened?"

I tried to glue myself together enough to explain to her what happened. I try to speak as clearly as I could. "She told me to leave. She hates me, Alex."

"Maybe she just needs time. She might come around."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "The look in her eyes... I have never seen her so disappointed and hurt before." She puts her hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me. "I should have told her sooner. She didn't even give me a chance to explain anything. I don't blame her though." The tears continue to roll down my cheeks, and now I make no effort to stop them. "And I know you don't like her, but she is very important to me."

She gives me a sympathetic look. "I know she is." She continues. "You just wanted to keep her safe. But, to be honest, you have never owed telling your secret identity to her or anyone else for that matter." I know she tried to make me feel better by saying that but It didn't help at all. I told everyone else but her, and that wasn't fair to her. I promised her that I would never lie to her, meanwhile this whole time that's all I've been doing. I can't stop thinking about how much I have hurt her. She has been hurt so many times by everyone. She trusted me. She trusted me to always be honest with her... and I failed her. I know Alex is looking at me and wanting to say something to help, but not knowing what to say.

"I have a shift at the DEO soon, but I am going to see if J'onn will let me skip this one so I can stay with you," Alex says, pulling out her phone.

"No, It's fine, Alex. I'll be okay," I assure her, giving her a small smile.

"Kara, I really don't want to leave you like this."

I nod "The DEO needs you, I'll be okay," I repeat.

"But you need me, too."

"I'll be alright. Just please promise me that you'll come over after."

She nods. "Okay, I will. I will bring dinner too." I nod and give her another smile. "Call me if you need me or anything. I will rush back."

"Okay. Thank you for coming over." She reaches over and hugs me.

"Of course." She hugs me tighter. "Love you, I'll see you soon..." Alex gets up. "And hey..." Everything will be okay." I know she is trying to be optimistic for my sake, but I really don't know if she's right.

I force another small smile on my face. "I love you too," I say. 

After she leaves, I let out a deep sigh and look around my empty apartment, wanting desperately to find something to distract myself, but ultimately decide on trying to get some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Lena's POV ~

A few hours pass by and I groan when I remember that I have a meeting with a room full of potential business partners in five minutes. I had completely forgotten about the meeting and was only reminded me of its existence because Jess had come in and reminded me a few minutes ago. Sometimes I get lost in my work, but I am usually really good at remembering I have something scheduled. As much as I don't want to go, I must suck it up and deal with it. I get up and make my way to the conference room which luckily is on the same floor as me. I walk into the room filled with older men and three women.

"Good afternoon," I say to everyone in the room. I sit down in the one empty spot at the head of the table. I place eight folders in front of me on the table. Each folder has information dedicated to information about their ideas they are going to pitch to me. I already read them over, but it is better to hear them talk about their projects.

I see an older tall slender man with peppered black and white hair. His name is John Thomas, a more well-known man in the business. I've never met him, but I've heard that he does great work with the companies he is partnered with. I look around the room and I recognize the three women. One of the women is my other assistant, Eve. She mainly assists me in the Lab. She is here to take notes. The second is Nancy Baker, a petite woman in her early 30s. She has fair skin and brown hair. She was born and raised in London until she moved to National City when she was 22 years old. I have met her one time at a charity event and we talked that night for a while. The second woman is Debra Wilson. A woman with dark skin, long, curly brown hair. I've met her a few times before and I've always admired her outlook on being a businesswoman. She is very knowledgeable and passionate about her work.

When running this company I have encountered a lot of people who don't seem to be invested in what deals they are proposing. They only care about the potential profits they will make. And sometimes some of them will get sharky and entitled. For instance, that one man I regrettably went on a date with a few days ago. He made a few comments that I didn't get to mention to Kara. After I rejected his offer, he told me no woman should ever be in charge of a company. These types of comments are not unusual to me. There are many men who I've encountered who believe that women are unfit to run a company, and I am sure that other women whom are in the business have encountered the same kind of comments. I never let those remarks get to me, after all, I will always do what I think is best for my company and no one will ever make me feel ashamed for it, or for being a woman. I have never stood behind a man, and I never will.

The other five men are unfamiliar to me.

"So, let's get this meeting started, shall we?" I say.

As each person pitched their ideas with me, I listened and gave honest feedback and asked questions. If I were to accept one or more of these offers it would not only better my company but more importantly, help save the lives of countless people, so I have to maintain my focus no matter what is going on in my personal life.

The meeting finished up after being two hours long. Despite what I had promised myself, found myself thinking about Kara... about Supergirl. I would try hard to catch myself while thinking about her and try to focus again, but It was difficult. I ended the meeting by telling everyone I need a few days to considered everyone's projects and decide If I am going to work with them in the future. A few of them, I said shook each of their hands and thanked them for coming.

I want to go home. I know I can end my shift pretty much whenever I please, but I still have hours of work to do. So again, I force myself to sit down at my desk, open my laptop, and begin my work.

During the rest of my shift, It grew extremely difficult to focus and complete my responsibilities. It's now around 5:00 pm and time to go home. I couldn't focus on my tasks as much as I should have and I am honestly a bit irritated at myself. I am behind in my work for the day. I set a goal for myself every day, and I very rarely miss that goal. But today I only reached half my goal. I may try to do some more work at home, but I just cannot force myself to be in this office a minute longer. I decide to bring home some of my unfinished work from L-Corp. That isn't uncommon for me to do. Kara would always have to beg me to put away my work and take time to myself. But between running L-Corp and Catco, time to myself is very limited. Most of the time I would look into her eyes, she would pout her lip and I would cave in and stop whatever work I was doing. I know I should put my work first, but I wanted to spend more time with her.

Speaking of Catco, I know It is going to be difficult to be there and not see her. I bought this 750 million dollar company for her. I didn't want someone to buy the company and potentially change everything about it. That would have crushed Kara. I don't regret buying it. Not just because of the business opportunity, although that is a plus because Catco is very important to Kara. Even before I bought the company, she would always express to me how much she loves her job. How working at Catco had helped her tremendously, not only in her career but in her personal life too.

I will never forget her reaction. The surprised but warm look in her eyes, the huge smile beaming on her face, the soft tone of her voice. She had told me that I shouldn't have done that for her because it was too much. To me, it was worth it. I would have done anything just to see her happy. I can picture that smile on her face. For a split second, I had forgotten about everything that happened today. It felt like that moment when you had just woken up from the best dream you have ever had, and you forget about everything negative in your real life for just a brief moment. That is what Kara's smile felt like for me. But then reality hits. Why did I feel that way about her? Why do I still feel that way? I shake off the memory. I need to go home and try to process everything that happened earlier.

My driver takes me home. I quickly take off my heels and placed them in an area near the door. I'll gather them later and put them in my closet. My feet ache from walking those heel. They are kind of like torture devices now that I think about it. Sometimes I question why I torture myself from wearing at minimum five-inch heels pretty much everywhere I go. I guess I figure it will look more professional, but walking to the kitchen and feeling the pain in my ankles makes me realize that I may have to rethink that decision.

I grab a glass from my cabinet and fill it with whiskey. Instead of putting the bottle away, I leave in on the counter, just in case I want more. I pick up the glass and I am about to take a sip, but stop once I hear a knock at the door.

Are you kidding me? Who could be at my door right now? Can people just go away?

I sigh with frustration and answer the door. To my surprise, I see Agent Danvers... Kara's sister. What is she doing here? I've met her before since I have worked with the DEO, and beside Supergirl for a few projects and cases. Even after helping them, most of the DEO agents do not trust me, especially Agent Danvers. I don't know why. I didn't betray them in any way. So why do they have such harsh opinions of me? Oh yeah, because I'm a Luthor.

I deeply sigh. "I have to say, out of all the people that could have knocked on my door I would have never guessed it would be you." I continue. "Did Kara send you?" My tone was not the least bit welcoming.

"No. She doesn't know I'm here. Can I come in?" I thought for a moment. Do I want to deal with her right now? I figure I might as well find out why she's here. I step aside allowing her to come in, she walks in.

"Kara feels awful about lying to you." She begins.

I fold my arms. "Why do you care? You don't even like me. If anything I figured you'd be glad that I'm not around her."

"You're right, I don't like you at all. But this is about my sister and I love her. I wouldn't be here If it weren't for the fact that you're important to her. I would have been overjoyed that you're out of her life but somehow she sees something in you and I hope to god that she's right about you." I didn't respond. She sighs, evidently annoyed at my silence. "You're not going to tell Kara's secret to anyone, are you?" There is a slightly threatening tone in her voice. I scoff. I am offended that she would even think I would do that to Kara. I know I shouldn't be shocked that she asked that, given how much she dislikes me, but still.

I shake my head and walk to the kitchen. I stop at the counter and turn around to face her. "I know you think very lowly of me, Agent Danvers, but I would never do that to Kara. I would never do anything to hurt her," I state, trying to make myself very clear to her. She seems skeptical. She appears to be debating on whether not to question me about it more, but nods and decides to change the subject.

"Kara thinks that you hate her now. Is that true?"

I swallow and glance at the floor. Then I meet her eyes again. "I could never hate her." My voice is weak and I hated that those words came out of my mouth that way. I will not be weak.

Little boxes. I remind myself.

"I am not trying to make you feel bad because you have every right to feel how you're feeling, but I'm asking you to give her a chance to explain everything."

I look away and clear my throat. "If you don't mind, Agent Danvers, I am very busy and I have work I have to do." She glances over at the bottle and full glass of whiskey on the counter then back at me. I look at the floor, trying to avoid her judgment.

"Okay, I am leaving," She turns around. When I hear the door open and close. I take a deep breath and lean my back against the counter.

No. I will not cry.

I turn around and grab the cup and I take a small gulp.

Kara thinks I hate her. But I don't. I could never hate her no matter what she does.

I should hate her... right?

Why am I second-guessing myself? I never second guess myself. I always know exactly what I want and what to do. My whole life has been based on decisions and I've been good at making them. So why is this situation any different? I ask myself.

But deep down I already know the answer.

Because It's Kara.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Kara's POV ~**

A week has passed by now. I have spotted Lena a few times at Catco. Every time she would see me she would find an excuse to leave even if she's having a conversation with someone, she would either direct them to talk to her somewhere else, or she would end the conversation with them completely. She doesn't even want to look at me right now.

I saw her at Noonan's while picking up dinner. I was waiting in line and I happen to look over. I see her on her laptop. She unintentionally looks over at me. We made eye contact, and she looked at me for a few seconds longer than she probably thought she should've. She frowned and swallowed before finally breaking eye contact, then she shut her laptop, got up, and left the restaurant.

I'm trying to remember Alex's words, Nia told me the same thing... that she might come around. Maybe she just needs some time. But at this point, I don't think she ever wants to speak to me again, and I'm trying to be okay with that. But I'm not. God, of course, I'm not. I mean considering she is my boss she would have to speak to me about work, but the thought of not being close like we were kills me. There have been times that I just stare at my phone, hoping that I will see her name come up. Hoping that she would call and I will get to hear her voice again, or at least a text. Something. Anything. Please.

Right now, I am sitting in my office at Catco. I glance at the time at the bottom of the screen. It's nearly 4:00 PM and my shift ends in an hour. I sigh and look at my laptop at the words of my article that I have been writing. This article is personal. I put my full heart into it. I wrote the article about what it is like working at Catco and as a reporter. But in the article, I included two people who have inspired me since the beginning. Alex and Lena. It took a little bit of convincing for Snapper to agree to publish this piece, not only did he cave from my persistent begging, but also because I am being awarded a Pulitzer award and he acknowledged that it was only fair for me since this is a big milestone in my career. I have been writing this for a few weeks, and usually, it doesn't take me this long to write anything, but I wanted this one to be perfect. I want to tell people how amazing they both are. How their hard work and determination inspire me. They were also included in the speech I was going to give after I receive my award. But, now I don't know if Lena is going to attend the ceremony.

I remember when I had been told about me winning the award.

**_ Flashback _ **

_ Three weeks ago. _

**~ No one's pov. ~**

_Kara had just gotten to Catco for her normally scheduled shift. She's expecting just a regular day at the office. But when she steps out of the elevator, cheering and clapping erupted in the room. She jumped, startled by all the loud noise_ _s and everyone staring at her._

_In the middle of the room stood Lena, James, Nia, Winn, and her boss, Snapper. All of her other co-workers were standing behind their desks._

_They all had smiles on their faces._

_"What's going on?" Kara says, smiling, but overall confused._ _Part of her is wondering if they meant to surprise someone else, and they had wasted their clapping and cheering on her. But they continued to smile and cheer at Kara in front of them._

_Lena is holding a magazine in her hands. She brings it up to chest level and held both sides with each hand making it so Kara could see the cover clearly._ _"Congratulations Miss Kara Danvers, Pulitzer award-winning reporter!" Lena cheers._

_Kara's eyes widen. "WHAT?!" Kara screams. Lena hands her the magazine._

_Underneath the 'CATCO' logo there is a picture of her, and to the right side_ _there are small bold letters that read_ **_'Catco's Star Reporter, Kara Danvers, Wins Pulitzer Award'_ ** _and underneath that, in even smaller letters it read 'Read about how Kara Danvers has impacted Catco World Wide Media' On the left side it says there is an interview with Supergirl inside. So technically she is mentioned twice on the cover, and in the magazine. Of course, she as Supergirl had been mentioned countless times in Catco's magazine and has been on the cover, but she, as Kara Danvers, has never been on the cover and there have never been entire pages dedicated to her._

_"Oh my God, I can't believe this!" Kara quickly goes to hug Lena, squealing in her arms._

_Lena is so proud of her best friend. When she found out that Kara had won the award she was overjoyed_ _. The award wasn't up to Lena to decide, it was up to the Pulitzer board members. So there is no favoritism involved. Kara had earned it all by herself. Lena_ _and all of her friends and family know_ _how hard Kara has worked and_ _everyone_ _knows that she deserves it._

_"Congratulations, Kara, you deserve it!" Lena says._

_Kara lets go of Lena and she studies the cover of the magazine closely. She's wearing a grayish-blue jacket and a maroon-colored dress, even though you can't see the dress in the photo. Her long dirty blonde hair is in half up - half down ponytail. She has her signature black-framed glasses and smile on her face. She immediately recognized this photo. Lena took it one day when they were sitting in Lena's office._

_Lena had told Kara that she used to take photos when she was younger. She had taken photography classes when she was in boarding school and continued until she graduated from colleg_ _e._

_It's not a surprise that her family disapproved and they found her hobby silly and ridiculous. As Lillian told her, "She had more important things she needed to focus on, and she needed to stop wasting her time on useless things." Hearing that from her mother upset her because she was so proud of some of the photos she had taken. She thought_ _she_ _had done a good job. However,_ _she had_ _shown them to Lillian_ _._ _Lena was hoping for her mother to change her mind when she saw them maybe even be a little proud of her. She had hoped she would tell her that they were good. Instead, Lillian just humiliated her. Lena always wanted approval from her family, and very quickly she began to believe that her mother was right_ _..._ _that it is just pointless and she should stop. She ultimately decided to drop the hobby all together. Lena admittedly missed photography a lot though. She still has her old_ _camera in a shoebox in her closet. She couldn't force herself to get rid of it. But she keeps it hidden and the only person in the world that knew about her still having it, or even liking photography, was Kara. She had shown it to her one night while they were hanging out._ _Kara told Lena that what Lillian told her was 'bullcrap' and her hobby was not stupid. She encouraged Lena to start doing it again. Lena thought about it, and her mother's words still linger in her mind, but maybe Kara was right. She realized that_ _she had stopped letting her mother have so much control over long ago, so "Why the hell not?"_ _So she grabbed the small cardboard box and took the old camera out of it. She held it in her hands and smiles, remembering the fun she had with it.  
  
She decides to buy a brand new and definitely expensive camera._

_Lena had already known about Kara's award in advance, so she figured this was a good opportunity to get a photo of her without her questioning Lena about her motives. After all, she didn't want to ruin the surprise._ _Lena told Kara that she wanted to 'test out' her new camera. In reality, she had begun playing with the controls and functions of it a few days earlier and she was getting the hang of it._ _After all, she picks up on things very quickly._

_Lena snapped a few shots while Kara posed. But Lena wanted to capture a moment where Kara didn't expect the camera. So she set the camera down and they just talked for a while. Kara began laughing at something Lena had said. She looked down for just a few moments. Lena took the chance and quickly picked up the camera. When Kara looked up and turned her head she snapped a photo before she even realized Lena had the camera in her hands. Lena checked the picture. Kara's smile was so beautiful. Lena finds photos that are genuine are even more beautiful than someone posing_ _,_ _although Lena knows that any picture she takes of Kara she's absolutely stunning in it. In fact, she finds that anything Kara does is beautiful. It's like someone had put a spell on her that she can't break. She doesn't understand why she feels differently about Kara. Perhaps it is because she had never had someone in her life like her. She had never had a friend like her. She isn't used to having someone care about her. Yeah, that must be what it was. She is just happy she has a friend, and she never wants to lose her._

_Kara smiles while she looks at the magazine, she pouted her lip and looked at Lena "This photo," she says, her voice is in 'awe.' Lena just smiles at her.  
_ _  
She hugged Lena again, then each one of her friends while they each congratulated her. When she got to Snapper he actually praises her. He rarely compliments her on her work besides maybe a 'good job' here and there, but this time he said "Congratulations, Ponytail. You have come a long way." That meant a lot to her coming from him._ _After the praises from all her friends and other coworkers in the building, Lena invites Kara to her office._

_They sit on their favorite white couch. Kara looks over and sees a pile of magazines on the glass table. "I thought your other friends and family would each want a copy before it is released to the public," Lena says. She picks one up. "Except this one..." she looks at Kara and smiles. "This one is mine." Kara bites her lip and chuckles. "Might I say, you look gorgeous in this photo. But then again you always do no matter what you do," Lena admits out loud. For some reason she feels nervous about that statement, fearing that Kara might think it was weird for her to say that. But she relaxes when she sees she is still smiling. Kara can feel her cheeks burning up and she knows for sure she is blushing. She couldn't wash the smile off her face. If she didn't know any better, she would think that Lena was flirting with her. No... Kara has to be reading too much into it. Right? Lena is just complimenting her. I mean why else would she be flirting with her?_

_'Kara and Lena are just friends, and Lena would never like her like that.' Kara thinks to herself. 'We're just friends. That's all.' She repeats in her mind. She smiles and touches the edge of her glasses and looks away like she always does when she's nervous. She flips open the magazine. She passes over a few pages until she gets to her section._

_The headline is_ **_'Congratulations to Catco's star reporter, Kara Danvers!'_ **

_She begins to read the words under it. The article talks about her achievements and all her past articles. Overall Kara's articles were some of the most popular and well-acclaimed pieces Catco has ever had._ _Then she gets to the part where Snapper, and her former boss, Cat Grant and her friend Nia, and James and a few others at Catco wrote about her. T_ _heir paragraphs were so sweet. She reminds herself how lucky she is to have such amazing people in her life._

_Her eyes continue to follow the words, but stops when she sees the next name written in bold italic text. Lena Luthor._ _Kara clears her throat and begins to read the paragraph. Her smile never leaving her face._

_"_ **_Lena Luthor:_ ** _Kara Danvers. Where do I even begin? Kara Danvers writes the truth. The passion she has in her work has become very clear. Anyone can see that. I know that this article is meant to mainly just highlight Kara's accomplishments in reporting, and trust me there has been a lot of that and will continue to be more. But, I have to mention that Kara Danvers is not only amazingly talented, but she is also the most selfless, and generous person I have ever met. She has the kindest heart. She would go to the ends of the earth to help someone in need. I should know, she has always been there supporting me through everything. She's always the one to cheer me on, as have I for her. She is my favorite person in this world. So, Kara Danvers, you are incredible." Even though Kara is reading all of this out loud, she could hear Lena's voice saying all of this in her mind._

_Kara looks up at Lena and she could not wash the grin off of her face. "Lena," she says letting go of the magazine with one hand and placing her hand over her heart. Kara almost wants to cry over how happy this made her. Lena mentioning that she is her favorite person in the world feels like she could explode with happiness. "This is amazing!"_

_Lena gives her a warm smile "You are amazing." Kara melts inside. She looks into those green eyes and finds herself memorized, a normal thing that occurs when she looks into them. Similar to Lena, Kara doesn't understand why she feels different when she is around Lena either. She tries to treat her like she is just another friend. But there is something about the dark-haired girl that she can't get enough of._

**_ END OF FLASHBACK _ **

This article was supposed to be a surprise for her, but now it all just seems dumb to go through with getting it published. She probably won't believe the words I wrote, that is if she even reads it. But I meant every single word. 

I hear a knock on my open door. Nia pops her head in. "Hey, Kara" She has a smile on her face and box in her hand. I can smell the doughnuts from the distance between us. I feel my stomach rumble. I realize I haven't eaten since this morning which I had two pieces of toast before work. "I brought you some-" I stopped her by grabbing the box from her hands and set it on my desk next to my laptop. I open the box and grabbed one of the three chocolate glazed doughnuts and took a bite. "Doughnuts..." She finishes. "Wow, someone must be hungry." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks," I tell her, swallowing the food in my mouth.

"You look stressed." She glances at the words on my laptop.

I look at my laptop too. "This is a piece I wrote and it includes Lena. I've been writing this for weeks but I don't know..." I pause. "Do you think it's stupid to even go forward with publishing at this point?"

She gives me a small smile. "Well, that is something you must decide for yourself. Even though you two aren't talking at the moment, you know Lena better than anyone." I nod. "Hey, I got to go," she tells me. "But try not to stress too much about your article. Just listen to your heart..." she stops. "Wow, that was cliché as hell..." That made me slightly laugh and smile. "But you will make the right choice. You always do." I give her a weak smile.

"Oh, and I am so sorry about Game Night last Friday. It was a mess and I feel so bad."   
  
I tried to play the games with everyone but I couldn't clear my mind and focus. Alex caught me in my thoughts and asked if I were okay and I broke down crying in the middle of the first game. I apologized and ran into my room. Everyone left, and Alex came to sit with me for a while. She wanted to stay but I told her that she should go back to Kelly to discuss dinner with mom later and I would be okay. Which by the way, Mom loved Kelly, as Alex and I knew that she would. I enjoyed the dinner, it made me happy that Alex found Kelly. They are very cute together and I have never seen Alex happier than with Kelly. 

After we were done eating, I helped mom clear the table and do the dishes. She noticed that I was upset and I told her what happened with Lena and she told me the same thing Alex and Nia had told me.   
  
"Kara, don't feel bad, it's okay. I understand, and so does everyone else. We just want you to know that we're here for you." 

"I know," I am grateful for their support, even given that they aren't a big fan of Lena. I am still hoping that they will be... if she will give me another chance to be her friend again. I gave her a smile. "Did you want to take the rest of the doughnuts with you?"

"No, they're all for you." I thank her again before she leaves.

I quickly finish off the first doughnut, and I wipe my hand with a napkin. I look at the time again. Okay, 40 minutes of my shift left. I can do this. I take a deep breath and decide to work on a separate article I have coming up. I managed to get through the remainder of my shift, and I worked nearly non-stop, only momentarily stopping to eat the rest of the doughnuts, which I was so hungry that basically inhaled them. I discard the now empty box and used napkins in the trash. I packed up all my stuff and I got ready to go home.

"Supergirl, you there?" I hear from my earpiece. It's Alex.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"There seems to be an attack near National City Bank. This is not expected to be an alien attack, and it has been reported that they don't have normal guns. They seemed to be designed for you. They shoot blue rays. They're definitely waiting for you to show up," she says.

"But why?"

"One of the suspects has been identified as Caleb Young." I know that name. I stopped Caleb's brother, Jacob Young, from a robbery around a year ago. He and his accomplices were sent to prison. I guess that that explains why he is doing this.

"Okay, I'm on it."

"See you there. Be careful, Supergirl."

"I will, you be careful, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Lena's POV ~**

The days seem to be blending in together more than ever. I've been trying to distract myself by indulging in my work and working overtime, well even more overtime than I usually do. Some may say that I work way too much... Kara sure said that a lot. She would always complain and tell me to take a break and I would cave in. Being around her was the best way to spend any break that I took. We would talk and laugh and sometimes I would get so lost in our conversations that I would even forget about all the work I have to do all together. However right now, I am not working enough, and I need to do more.

Hours passed by and It grew very difficult for me to focus and perform my tasks. I just can't stop thinking about her. I always set a goal for myself regarding the amount of work I plan to get completed each day and I very rarely miss that goal. However, ever since Kara told me that she is Supergirl, I have barely been able to get even half my work done. I'm normally so much better than this. When I get stabbed in the back by someone that claimed to care about me, I still can complete my work but with Kara... I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I have been going over every situation that I can think of why she would keep this from me. If there was something I did or said to make her distrust me, apart from my last name and my family. But I can't seem to think of anything specific. Most of all, I am thinking of how the hell did I let my guard down like this?

It's now around 4:00 pm and time to go home. I am behind in my work again today as I have been this past week. I thought about staying at L-Corp for a little while longer, and I probably should, but I can't stand being here any longer. I need to go home.

I take the elevator to the parking garage where my driver was already waiting for me to take me home. I sigh as I look out the window as we drove out into the city. I take out my phone and decide to go through social media for a little while to distract me until I get home. I go on twitter and of course... the first tweet I see is a picture of Kara. It was retweeted by Catco's official Twitter account. She has her hair up in a ponytail, her black-framed glasses on her face, along with a smile.

The caption read ** _'Catco's, Kara Danvers, is going to be accepting her Pulitzer award in two weeks! Here are some of her top articles!'_** Attached to the Tweet is a link to another article written by someone whose name I don't recognize. I click the link and begin reading it. I find myself smiling while reading about all her accomplishments. Before I knew it, I had read the entire article. _No... I need to stop smiling. I'm fucking mad at her._ I tell myself. I quickly wipe the smile off of my face. _But these articles are amazing and even though I am mad, I cannot deny the fact that she deserves this award._

I go on Instagram and begin to look through my feed. The first picture is of my friend Sam, and her daughter, Ruby. They are at the beach and Sam has a tan sunhat on as well as black sunglasses, which happens to be the same pair I had lent to her the last time I saw her... but she ended up never giving them back. I laugh to myself. I make sure to like that photo and comment, " _You two are so cute, and I miss you both... I must come to visit soon! Nice sunglasses by the way_ 😉" I know how much Sam loves the beach, and Ruby is probably having a blast.

Then I continue scrolling down a little and I stop. There is a picture of Supergirl... or Kara... I still find it hard to call Supergirl, Kara.

_God, I can't escape her... she's everywhere._

The caption says _'Swipe to see adorable candid photos of Supergirl yesterday while helping a little boy's kitten down from a tree!_ _'_

She is smiling while cradling a black and white kitten in her arms. I slide my thumb across the screen revealing a second picture. She is kneeling on one knee to the little boy's level, holding the kitten in her hands, in the process of handing it to him. I swipe again and there is one more photo. She is smiling brightly at the child, who is now holding the kitten in his arms.

As heartwarming as these photos are, I can't help but frown. This past week I have been trying to stop missing her but I miss her a lot. I miss being around her. I have even tried to force myself to hate her because it might hurt less... but I've come to understand it's just impossible.

I realize I have been staring at those photos for far too long. I click out of Instagram.

I forgot that I need to inform Eve that I will not be coming into the office tomorrow. I have to attend a few meetings at Catco. I go to my contacts. I pause when I view Kara's contact. Her name is _'My favorite person'_ with multiple heart emojis. My thumb hovers over the call option and I bite my lip. I want to call her but then I remember everything that has happened. The sadness washes over me again. I take a deep breath and I shake off the temptation. I click away and I call Eve instead. I let her know about my absence. I end the call and stare out the window. The car stops. I see a whole bunch of cars ahead of us.

_Ugh. Great. Just what I need right now... traffic. Why can't something just go my way for once?_

I notice people getting out of their cars and running my direction and away from whatever is in front of them that scares them. They dart between cars and continue running. I see the panic on their faces.

_What the hell is going on?_

I open the car door and step out ignoring my driver's request for me to get back in the car. I walk in the direction everyone was running from. I know that sounds extremely stupid, but I'm curious and the part of me that wants to help people is stronger than the natural response to run. I walk between the now deserted sea of cars.

I see Supergirl...Kara... hovering in the air the National City's main bank. The wind is blowing her hair back, along with her red cape. I walk until I am close enough to view everything. I crouch behind one of the abandoned cars. I see five men on the ground and five men standing. They are each holding rather unique looking guns that I have never seen before.

A blue beam fires from one of the guns. Kara uses her heat vision to counteract the beam. She can stop it until other beams from the other guns hit her all at once, one of them is a bright red one that seemed to be coming from a different area, however, I can not spot the source of the beams and who is behind the trigger. The power from the weapons flings her into a building, destroying the brick wall. More lasers hit her simultaneously. They continue shooting Kara over and over again. I can hear her distress screams.

_Fuck. I need to do something. They are going to kill her._

I look around for something that I can use to help her. I notice one of the five men that I had mention that was passed out on the ground lied only a few feet away from me, most definitely due to Kara. I see a black handgun on the ground next to him. I crouch down and move slowly towards the gun, hoping the men won't turn around and spot me. I successfully grab the gun. The men swarm around Kara, pointing their guns at her. She is now on her knees, struggling to recover from the beams. I hear them laugh and mock her pain.

I aim the gun and fire at one of them, hitting him on his shoulder. The man yells and drops his gun. The other four react and turn their bodies towards me, now pointing their guns at me. That split moment allows Kara to stand up and punch the man without the gun, knocking him down. She grabs the gun from another one of them and throws it. The gun landed far away and then Kara tosses him. She uses her speed to grab the gun from another man and does the same for the remaining two.

I notice one of the men she threw a few moments ago pulls a black handgun out of his jacket pocket. He manages to gain the strength to stand up and he faces me. I aim my gun at him. I pull the trigger but the gun doesn't fire. _FUCK._ It must be out of bullets or jammed. The man places his hand on the trigger of his gun...

I gulp and dropped the useless weapon.

_This is it. This is the end._

I close my eyes at the sound of four loud noises that filled the air.

...I didn't feel anything.

I open my eyes and see the familiar blonde wearing the red and blue suit standing in front of me using her body to shield me, which deflected right off of her. After he stops firing, Kara darts towards him faster than he could react.

Then I feel an arm wrap around my neck. I feel a cold metal object press against the side of my head. It's the barrel of a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Kara's POV ~**

After defeating the last man I turn around. I freeze. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. Caleb's arm is around Lena's neck and there is a gun against the side of her head. Time seems to stop. The air gets stuck in my lungs. Lena looks terrified. Her hands are placed on his arm that is around her neck. He squeezes his arm against her windpipe causing her to choke and she struggles to breathe. "Caleb..." I speak out. My voice is breathy which is not good. I raise my hand, in an attempt to calm down the situation, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible. "Let her go," my voice is shaky, I try to make it sound normal. "You don't want to hurt her."

"Yes, I do. My brother is dead because of you." I stood there, shocked by the accusation he made. I never did anything to his brother...

"What?" I give him a puzzled look.

"It's your fault." A smirk grows on his face. "I wasn't expecting a billionaire to show up... but I guess it's my lucky day. And since I can't kill you, Supergirl, I can kill her." He lets out a chuckle and studies my face and it seems that he could tell that this is more personal, because I can see the amusement shine in his eyes along with that matching evil smirk still on his face. "Oh, it seems like this bitch means something to you." I couldn't contain my worry for Lena and he notices that. _Crap._ "I can see the terrified look in your eyes... the look where you know that you're about to lose someone you love. That is the same look I had when I was told that my brother was sent to jail and was stabbed to death." He continues, his smirk fades and is replaced with more anger. "Turns out the lunatic that murdered him was the leader of your cult. He said that you wanted him to do it. That you would be proud of him because he had honored you."

Now it all makes sense.

He is talking about Thomas Coville. I met him when the anti-alien group that was lead by Agent Liberty was trying to kill me and all other aliens. Coville tried to help me find a way to demolish the group. He thought of me as a God. I had told him that I am not, and he should not think of me as one. Months later, I found out he was sent to jail because he murdered two men who threatened to harm me. I had heard that he killed someone in prison, but I did not know that it was Caleb's brother who was murdered.

"I had no idea that Thomas Coville killed your brother. I would never wish any harm to your brother or you and I am so sorry for your loss." I swallow. "But this is not the way. Your brother would not want this for you."

"Don't you fucking tell me what my brother would want for me! He would want YOU dead!" He yells. He lowers his tone a little as he continues to talk. "I just don't understand why you care about her. I mean she's Lex Luthor's sister, and everyone knows she and her entire family want you dead. I figure I'd be doing you a favor. But it seems that you don't see it that way, so this is perfect for me." He lets out a soft but sinister chuckle. I take a step forward and he tightens his grip around Lena's neck. She lets out a quiet whine while she tries to gather enough air in her lungs to breathe. "Don't fucking move, or I will kill her right now!" He shouts.

I nod, "Okay," I let out a small breath and talk slowly. "Okay, I won't move," I say calmly.

I can hear police sirens fill the air and DEO agents and police swarm the area from behind me. Multiple officers get out of their cars with their guns drawn and pointed at Caleb. Which means the guns are also pointed at Lena. I look back at the officers and I hold my hands up. "Don't shoot!" I tell them. "Lower your weapons."

I think I can get through to him... no, I _need_ to get through to him.

I look at Alex and she glances at J'onn, silently asking him for an order. J'onn nods. "You heard Supergirl. Hold your fire." J'onn thinks for a moment he looks at me and gives me a look that says _are you sure about this'_ and I nod. He nods back. He looks around at the armed officers. "Lower your weapons." The officers do what he says with some hesitation.

I look back at Caleb and Lena. I try to calm myself down. My heart beats rapidly in my chest. I steady my voice.

"Caleb, there is me and about thirty officers here, if you shoot her you won't make it out alive... just please let her go and put the gun down. Okay? It's not worth it. I can help you."

I see tears begin to water in his eyes. "I don't want your help! Don't you get it? I don't care what happens to me anymore."

"I know what it's like to lose someone close to you," I begin. "I lost both of my parents when I was young and it hurts.." my voice is quiet and gentle. I hold my hands up and I take a single step closer. "The pain was unbearable and it felt like it was never going to go away." I swallow hard. "I was so upset and I was furious at everyone and everything. I kept asking myself why this had to happen to them? Why did they have to die? For quite a while all I wanted to do was destroy things, but the only thing I ended up destroying was myself. I was nothing but a broken girl, on a new planet with all of this pain inside of her. And those dark emotions took over me. I became someone that I didn't recognize. Until one day I knew I couldn't keep doing that to myself. I had to find a way to heal. I knew that my parents wouldn't want me to feel that way and I realized that I didn't want to feel that way anymore either. I had to let all of the pain and anger go." I slowly take one more small step towards him.

He lets out a sob, "It hurts!" Right now, I see a broken man who is hurting because he just wants his brother back. That being said, he still has Lena and he could pull the trigger at any second. I don't want anything to happen to Lena, or him for that matter. I want him to make it out alive too.

"I know," I breathe. "I know you're hurting and you don't want to feel the pain anymore and I know you don't want to hear this, because trust me, I didn't want to hear it when I lost my parents either, but it does get easier. You have your memories with him and those are never going to go away. This is not the way to ease your pain. This will not make it better. Hurting her will not bring your brother back." I continue. "But you can choose the person that you want to be... let her go... don't do this, Caleb."

He thinks for a moment. The tears now fall down his cheeks. I hear a deep sigh come from him and his arm releases Lena and she gasps for air. She begins to run towards me and instead of running past me and to the officers, she hides behind me. I feel her place her hand on my shoulder. I can hear her heart pounding in her chest. I know that she is safe now.

He slowly lowers the gun to the ground, then he stands up. He puts his hands in the air.

Alex and J'onn move in and they arrest him while the other officers arrest everyone that were either passed out on the ground or beginning to regain consciousness.

I turn around and I look at Lena. She runs into my arms, hugging me tighter than ever before. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath as I held her in my arms. I hear a sob come from her throat. After a few short moments, she cleared her throat and let go. The moment was gone. She looks at me, unquestionably still upset with me, but relieved. She swallows and looks away, taking a few steps back.

I was about to ask if she was okay but another voice cuts me off. "Supergirl..." Alex says. She glances at Lena and shakes her head at her, giving her an annoyed look, then she looks at me. "This isn't over yet. There are still multiple suspects in the bank and they have hostages. We are working out a plan."

I nod. "I have to do something real quick."

I look back at Lena and I rush to her. I picked her up by putting one arm under her legs and my other supporting her back. We were already in the air before she could say anything. She holds on to me tighter, as if she doesn't know if I would drop her or not. I would never. "Where are you taking me?" She asks. I didn't have to answer when she sees her house in view.

I set her down gently on her balcony. Then I hover in the air. I look at her. She just stares back at me. I can't read her facial expression. I swallow. I want to say something but I don't know what to say, besides, I have to get back. I blast back off to the Bank.   
  
Luckily, the fact that I can fly fast mixed with Lena's house not being too far away made the trip there last less than a minute long. I land next to Alex and J'onn who were stationed behind the black DEO vehicle. Swat Agents seemed to have arrived as well. We begin to formulate a strategy and a plan.

Eventually, after a lot of planning, we were able to capture the suspects and save everyone who was held captive. No fatalities. Thank god.

What was Lena thinking when she did what she did??? She could have died today. That moment when I saw the gun pointed at her... then when I turned around and found Caleb's arms around her throat with that gun pressed against her head... It felt like the world was going slow motion... I thought I was going to lose her and I was terrified. I still feel shaken up, and upset and furious that she would put herself in danger like this.

The thing about Lena is that she always stepped into danger for me, even when she didn't know that I am Supergirl. She just knew that I was Kara. She always risked her life to save me. I think about that a lot and it makes me feel even more guilty because she didn't know that I am nearly indestructible. I also put her in danger by her doing that for me. Sure, I managed to save her while being discreet about my powers, but still, I should have told her a lot sooner.

Today though... she knew that I am the one in the suit and yet she still risked her life for me.

I have so many mixed emotions right now. I'm upset that she would do such a thing. That she put her safety and her life at risk. But I now know that she still cares about me and that gives me hope in her being able to forgive me. I wanted to find some hope, but this isn't the way I wanted to get it. I never want her to do that again, and I am going to tell her that.

"Alex, do you see what Lena did today? I mean she doesn't have superpowers and yet she still tried to save me and she didn't even know that I would be able to save her. I mean thank Rao I was able to, but she risked her life for me."

"Yeah, and it was a stupid decision for her to do that. She is lucky you were able to convince him to let her go." Alex exhales deeply. She looks down at a clipboard she is holding in her hand. I can tell that she wants to say something that she knows will upset me.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask her. She looks up and gives me a questioning look but it's fake. She knows what I am referring to. "There is something you're holding back. Just say it."

She sighs and looks to her left at another DEO member, Sarah, that is a few feet away. She holds the clipboard out to her and she takes it. "Please find Director Henshaw and give it to him." Sarah nods and begins her search for him.

Alex focuses back on me. "I just don't trust her."

"Why not? What has she done that made you not trust her?" I begin. "After her risking her life for me... after everything she has done for us and for this world... we wouldn't have been able to save so many lives if it wasn't for her and her help. I mean she stopped Reign and saved Sam."

"Yeah, with Kryptonite that she knows how to make." I know that she is hinting at Lena betraying me and using Kryptonite against me. Alex continues, "She's a Luthor. She grew up with Lex and Lillian raised her."

"And?" I wait for her to reply but she doesn't. So I continue. "You did not give any valid reasons and you completely disregarded what I said because you don't have a real reason. She is nothing like them and never will be. I don't know how you can't see that by now. You use her last name, and her brother and Lillian as an excuse to defend your vendetta against her." I take a deep breath. "We are done here. So I am going to check on her," I tell her. Before she could even reply, I was already off in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, reads and comments! I hope you all like it so far! I have so much planned for this story. :)

**~ Lena's POV ~**

After Kara sets me down on my balcony I rush inside my house and I turned on the TV. I go to the news channel which was covering the incident. It turns out that there were more suspects inside the bank trying to rob the place. Which I find slightly odd, considering it wasn't just an attack on Kara, but they wanted money too, I guess? I assume Caleb and his accomplices may have struck a deal with each other. Maybe they were used as a distraction for the people who were trying to rob the bank and needed Supergirl to be distracted, therefore giving Caleb a chance to try to kill Kara.

Since Kara was already on the scene, and so were police officers and swat teams everywhere it turned into a hostage situation. I anxiously waited for this to be over, and eventually, it was. It took a few hours due to them trying to plan out the best way to go about this without anyone getting hurt or dying. Kara as well as the officers managed to contain all of the suspects and save the hostages. They reported that there were no casualties and only a few injuries, none of them serious.

While the news reporter talks, I see Kara and her sister, Alex Danvers, talking in the back, along with many police officers around them.

Now that I know that she and everyone are safe, I turn off the TV. I go to the kitchen and I pour myself a glass of whiskey. Then I sat back down on my couch.

I think about what had happened earlier.

When Caleb let go of me I ran behind Kara. I know that I could have gone to the 30 cops and DEO agents for safety, but at that moment there is nowhere else in the world where I felt safer than behind Kara. I knew that she would never let anyone or anything hurt me. This isn't the first time I have felt that way around her. Even when I only knew her as Kara, and not as Supergirl, I always felt like she was my safe place, and this proves that I still do.

When he was officially in handcuffs and Kara turned around I looked at her. I saw how scared she was, and I felt the same way towards her. I threw myself in her arms, momentarily forgetting any other problems. The only thing I could focus on was her and the fact that those ray guns didn't kill her because despite what has happened between us and how mad I am at her If It came to it I would have died to make sure she was okay. I don't even know if those guns could have killed her but I didn't care. I just knew that I needed to protect her. I know that it might have been careless of me. After all, I am not bulletproof. I am not invincible. I am not her— the Girl Of Steel, but I would still risk everything for her. She is my best friend and the person I care about more than anything in the world. It's crazy how a person that you care about could make you do crazy, dangerous, and life-altering and in this case, life-ending things.

I think a part of me knew that Kara was Supergirl. From the way she smiled to the way she laughed. I looked into Supergirl's eyes and they seemed familiar. When Supergirl and I were on good terms she would always tell jokes, as Kara would. I told her that she reminded me of Kara then her demeanor changed, her smile faded, and she seemed anxious. Her response was "Oh yeah, Kara Danvers. I know her, but of course, you know that already. She's a nice girl," She rambled, just like Kara would, and she let out a nervous chuckle. Then she found an excuse to leave, telling me that she needed to scan the city for any crime. Her reaction makes sense now. _Again... how did I not realize it on my own? It was all so obvious._

Then I figured out how to make Kryptonite and it seemed like after that me and Supergirl's 'friendship' didn't exist anymore if it even did at all. It was almost as if I were just a disposable person she didn't ever want to work with again. She was hostile and cold towards me. She took me making the kryptonite as a personal attack. I understand that kryptonite is essentially the only thing that could kill her that I know of, but I did it to save Sam and expel Reign from Sam's body. She responded as if I were planning on turning on her and using it against her and her cousin. She didn't trust me. She had to have considered the possibility that I was just like Lex... as everyone else does. I just don't understand. If she felt that way as Supergirl, why was she so warm and supportive as Kara? Why was she being so pretentious and overall hypocritical? I mean was she just pretending to care about me all this time? Did I mean nothing to her? Was it all just a joke to see if she could get me to trust her? It is not the first time that I had trusted someone and then ended up getting hurt, but I hope it is my last.

And yet, I did miss working with her. Even when she was upset with me, I continued to hope for her safety no matter what. Sure I never stood in front of a gun for Supergirl, mainly because I know that normal guns do not affect her. But if I could help in any way to defeat the threat and to make sure she and everyone else were safe, I would. Now that I know that it's Kara in that suit it changes everything.

I hear a knock at the door and I already know who it is. I knew for a fact that she was going to come to check on me to make sure I'm okay as soon as she got the chance. She has always done that ever since we met. Even when I say that I was okay she somehow always managed to tell when I wasn't. She wouldn't leave me alone until she got me to smile, and laugh and feel a bit better. She seemed to have known me better than anyone else in this world... and now I think that maybe she never really did. Or maybe I just never knew her.

I get up from my couch and walk towards the door. I put my hand on the knob and open it. Kara stands there. She is wearing normal clothes with her hair pulled into a half up half down hairstyle. She wears her black-framed glasses.

Her face is soft and I can see the concern in her eyes. "Lena, are you okay?" She asks, her voice is soft.

"I am, thank you," I step aside. "Would you like to come in?"

She nods and walks past me and inside my house. As I shut the door and turn around she begins to talk.

"Lena, what you did today was stupid," here comes the scolding, as I knew would happen. She takes a few steps closer to me. "You could have been killed! You're not bulletproof. You can't put yourself in danger, no matter what the situation is or what happens to me." She says sternly, she's visibly upset and mad. "I thought I was going to lose you today, and I have never been more scared." I can hear the fear in her voice, as well as her holding back a sob.

"Don't you get it??" I am less mad and more frustrated than anything at this point. "I thought I was going to lose you too, Kara!" I nearly yell. I lower my voice just a little. "Just because I'm angry at you does not mean that I don't worry or care about you!" I take a step towards her. I lower my voice. "There is something about you that makes it impossible to get you out of my mind," I try to hold the tears back but I can feel them threatening to spill out of my eyes. "It doesn't matter to me that you are Supergirl and you have powers and I don't. You may think it was stupid and careless of me, and yeah maybe it was, but I would have risked everything for you. And the crazy part is I didn't even hesitate to do what I did, and I don't regret it." Kara looks at me, seemingly speechless.

I shake my head and I walk past her. I sit down on the couch and look down at my lap. She takes a seat next to me. Silence falls between us for a few short moments until she finally breaks it. "Lena I... I'm sorry. I know that sorry isn't enough, but I don't know what else to say."

I look at her, and quickly respond, "You know, I thought about never seeing you again." I say honestly. I look at her. She looks crushed because of those words. "At first I wanted so badly to hate you. I thought it would be easier and it would hurt less. But I quickly realized that was impossible. The fact that you have been lying to me hurt, but the only thing that would hurt more than that is not having you in my life because... I just can't picture my life without you in it. I don't want to." A tear slips down my cheek. I let out a deep ragged breath before I speak again. "You excluded me. You told all your friends, except for me. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I mean did I do something wrong to make you not trust me?" My voice breaks.

I usually would never allow myself to let people get to me, and I certainly would _never_ beg someone to tell me If I did something wrong. But this is Kara, and what she did hurt me more than anything. That says a lot considering how people react when they see me, and situations with my family, such as my mother trying to kill me a few times. At least with Lillian, I knew she never cared about me, so even her going as far as to try to kill me wasn't unexpected. It was annoying nonetheless, but not surprising. I just thought I would never have to feel this way and feel this judgment from Kara out of all people. 

"No, Lena, you didn't do anything wrong. I trust you with my life." She tells me.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Supergirl does amazing things... you do amazing things, and I love that. Like what you did today with Caleb. You not only saved me, but you also saved him. But Supergirl treated me a lot differently than Kara Danvers did."

"You're right. When I was in that uniform, I was afraid that if we got too close that you would find out who I am, so I didn't want to let that happen. You did not deserve that, and I am sorry. And then there was the whole thing with the Kryptonite. But Lena, I need you to know that not even for a second did I think that you would use it against me or Kal-El. You were right to make it. You saved Sam. I was just terrified of someone else getting ahold of it somehow, and I took it out on you and I am so sorry." I just stare at her. She swallows and proceeds to speak. "I kept my identity from you so I could protect you from people who would hurt you if they ever found out you had any close connection with Supergirl. Then you started working with us at the DEO. I should have told you right when you walked through those doors because I put you in danger as soon as you started working with us. But we could not have saved National City without your help, and I want to thank you for that." I fumble with my hands in my lap, trying to avoid eye contact with her so I don't break down crying. "I know should have told you even before all of that though." She frowns. "And as we grew closer I became even more terrified of telling you the truth. You saw me as Kara, a normal person, and I didn't want that to change. I was selfish and I didn't want you to look at me the way you are looking at me now. I just didn't want to lose you. I know that you've been hurt by everyone in your life, and I didn't want to do the same. But I did. I now realize it was only protecting my feelings." A few tears forced their way down my cheeks, as well as hers. "And I know I hurt you even worse by keeping my secret from you. I'm sorry, Lena," I look away and at my lap. I take a moment to think about what she said, then I look at her again.

"Thank you for explaining it to me, Kara. And thank you for saving me today. I just need some time."

She nods. "I understand. Take all the time you need. I'll be here... always." I give her a small smile and nod once. She stands up and begins to walk out the door. When I hear the door open and shut, I grab the glass and bring it to my lips. I pour the rest of the whiskey in my mouth until my mouth was full and the glass was empty. I swallow and It burns my throat and it tastes awful, but I didn't care. I want to numb the pain for a little while. After another glass, I head to my room and lay down in my bed. I just stare at the ceiling and all of the tears that I have held back for as long as I possibly could finally force their way out of my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Kara's POV ~**

Lena turns her head and her eyes fall on me. Instead of frowning, she greets me with a closed smile. We maintain eye contact for a few seconds before she turned her head back to the person she was talking to.

I hear a voice bring my attention back to the people around me. "Kara." _Ugh, what does he want?_

I roll my eyes and turn my head and I see Tall-Guy-With-An-Accent staring at me. "Yeah?" I try not to act bothered because this jerk is talking to me. But I'm sure I'm not very convincing and he can sense my level of pure annoyance radiating at him. I know that he doesn't care though.

"I said your name three times and you didn't answer me," he lets out a chuckle and it irritated me. "Got a lot on your mind?"

I couldn't keep up an act at all. I went straight to making it clear that I am angry with him. "Why are you pretending like you care, William?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could give me a few tips on my latest article... perhaps over dinner?" I was astonished at the fact that he thought it was even okay to ask after the way he has treated me.

_The audacity this man has..._

I narrow my eyes at him. "Are you just going to pretend like you haven't been condescending and insulting me ever since we met? Are you forgetting that you stole _my_ byline, _my_ ideas and wrote _my_ story???" I scoff and fold my arms. "What makes you think I would ever even for a moment consider going on a date with you?"

He looks at me and has that smug smile on his face and it makes me want to scream at him. "Come on, let me take you out. I promise that you'll have a good time," he winks.

_... Ew, I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth._

"I said no."

"Come on Kara, you're missing out."

I begin to open my mouth to tell him how much of a narcissistic asshole he is when a different voice alarms me. "Hello, is there a problem over here?" Lena has her arms folded and she is eyeing William. Chances are she heard our conversation... or at least enough of it to step in. She narrows her eyes at him as if she were saying to him ' _I DARE you to continue talking to her like that.'_

William's cocky demeanor is replaced with a nervous grin. Nervous because well, Lena is the big boss and can fire him at this moment if she so desired... and right now I wouldn't be surprised if she did, given that she does not put up with men who act like him. She doesn't take harassment lightly. She also doesn't take stealing lightly, but I don't believe she heard that part considering she wasn't around us at the time.

"Yes, Miss Luthor," he continues with that timid smile.

She disregards his answer and focuses on me. "Miss Danvers, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thank you." Part of me wanted to get him fired because I can't stand him, but I am going to give him one more chance to leave me alone. That might be a mistake on my part though. We'll see I guess.

She doesn't look the least bit convinced. "Well then, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" She asks me.

I nod, "Yeah of course."

Lena looks back at William, still giving him a less than friendly stare. "You are dismissed," I glance at William. He seems more than happy to be excused from the conversation. He quickly walks away. 

Lena turns her head and watches him leave before returning her eyes on me. "Who is that guy?" She asks.

"Oh, that is William Dey, he's a reporter here at Catco," She nods. "He's famous for making everyone aware of his existence by opening his mouth spewing the egotistical, misogynistic crap he always says."

"Hm. Never heard of him. I guess he has not made too big of an impression on me," she pauses. "I apologize. That was unprofessional of me," she lets out a light embarrassed chuckle.

I couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh. "No, it's fine, I don't blame you... I had and still have the same feeling about him. He's... well he's William and that is all I can say about him."

"Are you sure everything is okay, Kara? I mean if he is making you the least bit uncomfortable I can certainly see to it that he will never bother you again."

I appreciate the fact that she's willing to do that. Although I'm not surprised, she has always been someone who puts the people she cares about first. She cares about everyone. Friends, employees, and strangers alike.

"Yeah, it's okay, thank you, Lena, I'm hoping he drops it. If not, I promise I will come to you."

She nods and gives me a slight smile. "Very well." I look at her, not knowing if that was the end of the conversation. I hoped it wasn't.

"Well, I better get back to work. I have a meeting that I am going to be late for," She tells me.

I nod, "Yeah of course. Thank you again, Lena. " I wait a few moments longer just in case she wanted to say anything else, but she doesn't. I turn the opposite way and start my journey back to my office.

"Kara," her voice is hesitant. I turned around to face her again. "I want to thank you for the amazing article you wrote about me."

_She already read it?_

"I just sent it in to be published a few hours ago... you read it already?"

I mean I know that she does read articles from people who work here, including mine, but I certainly didn't expect it to be only hours after I sent it in.

"You see, one of the perks about owning the company is I can read articles before the rest of the city gets to read them and I can read them anytime I want to." She smiles. "I don't mean to play favoritism, but I confess that I always have paid special attention to your pieces and I have never missed an article." I feel my heart leap out of my chest. "You have heard me praise your work in the past. But I never get tired of doing it. You have a gift, and that is why you are receiving the Pulitzer award in two weeks."

I adjust my glasses on my face like I usually do when I am happy or nervous. "Speaking of the Pulitzer award... will you be at the ceremony?"

She looks surprised I would even have to ask. "Are you kidding? I would not miss it. Truth be told, I'm going to be applauding for you louder than anyone," I laugh. I can just imagine Lena in the front row clapping and quite literally cheering louder than anyone in the room. Over the weeks I thought about everyone that I will see in the crowd and I was worried Lena wasn't going to be one of them. Now I am going to have everyone who has been supporting me since the beginning there and I couldn't be any happier.

"I'm so happy to hear that. Lena. It means a lot to me that you're going to be there."

She smiles, "I am looking forward to it." She lets out a breath. "Anyway, I would like for us to catch up, so I am wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow afternoon?" My heart sped up in my chest and a relieved smile overtakes my lips.  
  
She's reaching out to me.  
  
"Yeah, I would love that," I say back. 

She gives me a smile and nods, "Great, see you then."   
  
She turns around and makes her way to her meeting and I head back to my office, smiling the whole way back. I sit in my chair and take a deep breath. I end up not being able to wash the smile off my face all day. Lunch with her is all I could think about. 


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Lena's POV ~  
**  
I have been thinking a lot about everything lately, and that is why I decided to invite Kara to have lunch with me in my office tomorrow. I was hesitant, only because it is a defense mechanism to always be cautious about letting people in. However, I know that she is not out to intentionally hurt me.   
  
I haven't been able to stop thinking about lunch with her tomorrow. As nervous as I am for it, I am more excited to move past this. For the rest of my day, I found myself smiling a lot.

**~ Kara's POV ~**

Talking to Lena earlier made me incredibly happy and excited for the rest of the day. Just thinking about having lunch with her tomorrow makes me want to scream with happiness. 

Alex and I are at my apartment. We've been hooked onto a TV show called _Greys Anatomy_ which we have been binge-watching together. We have a _Grey's Anatomy marathon_ at least a few times a week not including sister night. We promised that we will not watch ahead of each other. We will finish the show together.

I widen my eyes when I see a new character introduced into the story. A pale girl whose brown hair is short and ended at her shoulders. My jaw drops and I point to the screen. "Alex, please tell me that you see it..." She looks at me questioningly as to what I am talking about. "That woman looks just like you!"

She looks at the actress and tilts her head. "You think I look like her?" She looks more intently at the tv, then she shakes her head and says "Nope, I don't see it."

"How do you not see that? You literally could be twins!"

She shakes her head and chuckles, "Nope. She looks nothing like me."

She laughs and playfully rolls her eyes. I continue to watch the show and just look at her and she reminds me so much of Alex. We watched and I kept notes on this character, her name is Lexie Grey. Lexie being short for Alexandra.

"Come on Alex. You not only look like her, but you both have the first name, Alexandra. You both have worked in Seattle as a doctor...." I trail off.

"She doesn't even look like me and it's all just a bunch of weird coincidences," she snickers, brushing it off but I just continue to stare at the actress dumbfounded.

They look so much alike and all of the similarities... maybe Alex had a secret life as an actress that I didn't know about. I even took it a step further and looked up the actress on Google. Chyler Leigh. This has to be some glitch in the simulation type of thing. Or maybe Barry went back in time and changed things around and it changed his earth as well as mine and probably others, and he somehow created a doppelgänger of Alex. I mentally laugh. Barry would totally manage to do that somehow. Speaking of Barry, he's here on my earth for the next few days just to visit and I'll be meeting him for breakfast in the morning.

"So, guess who dared to ask me out today?"

Alex leans back on the couch and rolled her eyes, "William?" She dislikes him as much as I do.

"Mhmm..." I pop a piece of popcorn in my mouth and chew. "He is such a freaking jerk... he walks around like he is better than everyone and just... UGH... he gets on my nerves!"   
  
"I will kill him for you."   
  
I let out a little laugh, "Alex, killing people is not the answer."

"Just say the word and he's..." she lifts her thumb to her neck and glides it horizontally against her skin.

I playfully roll my eyes, "I will take that into consideration," I chuckle and she laughs along.

I debate on telling Alex about Lena confronting William, and including the fact that she asked me to lunch tomorrow. But I know that it may cause some tension... and possibly even a fight. I decided against it. I just want to enjoy the rest of the night with Alex instead of arguing with her. I know that it can be sometimes hard for her to trust people, especially when it involves me because I am her sister. She has been at the DEO for so long that at times she doesn't know who is there to help or hurt me. Lena is not a threat, and Alex will eventually see that. But before I even think about actually planning something to get them to get to know each other I have to fully mend my friendship with Lena first.

Six episodes of Grey's Anatomy later, Alex decides to call it a night.

She stands up and stretches. I hug her, "Goodnight, see you tomorrow at the DEO. Love you."  
  
"See ya. Love you too."  
  
Not only did I have a good day at work, and knowing I get to have lunch with Lena tomorrow, but I also got to spend some time with Alex and it was just a good freaking day today.

**~ A/N ~  
  
I just thought the Greys Anatomy part was a fun thing to add lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Lena's POV ~  
**  
I got up this morning and I have a lot of energy today... maybe way too much energy for this early in the morning. I don't eat breakfast often, but I am hungry, so I decide to go to a café nearby.   
  
I walk in and greet the waitress with a smile. I ordered my usual coffee and added a bagel to my order. I look to my left and I see Kara sitting at a table across the restaurant. She is sitting alone, but there is an extra chair in front of her. Her wavy blonde hair that is tied back into a half up half down ponytail falls down her shoulders. She's wearing a bright yellow dress. I must say seeing her in a yellow dress fits her perfectly because it reminds me of sunshine, and she is definitely a ray of sunshine.

She has her phone in her hand, and she seems to just be scrolling through social media. Probably on Twitter or Instagram which are her two favorite apps. She's actually the one who convinced me to get a Twitter and I find it very... interesting. I see quite a few people whose accounts have my face as their profile picture and their usernames usually have something to do with me, and they... as Kara puts it... make "thirst" tweets over me? To be honest, I find it quite strange, but amusing. It also surprises me because usually, people run the other way when it comes to me but people on those apps actually support me, and that makes me feel good. I mean at least some people don't think I am a terrible person.

I also saw this account on Twitter named _Supercorp Updates_ , which is also very interesting as well. Kara taught me the term 'shipping' where you want two people to be in a relationship... and apparently, people ship me and Kara together. I found myself looking at their account for quite a while. And every time I see a picture of Supergirl I have to take a minute and just look at her. Her golden hair, blue eyes, that smile she always has on her face. Then they'll add a picture of both of us together while we were at some press event or something. In those photos, we actually looked so happy around each other. That is one of the times when I felt very close to Supergirl. One of the good times when Kara was in the suit. And if I work with Kara more at the DEO then they are sure going to have a lot more content to post on their account.

I continue to look at Kara and it doesn't appear that she notices me. She's too occupied with her phone. Hm, I wonder if she would like some company. "Hey, Julie," I call out to the waitress. She looks at me. "Can you please make that two bagels and another coffee with three sugar cubes?"

"Coming right up!" 

I smile. I mean I was going to wait until lunch to talk to Kara, but I mean she's here, and she's alone, so I may as well talk to her now as well as later.

"Your order is ready, Miss Luthor." The barista said, pulling me out of my thoughts. She hands me a cup holder with both of the coffees and a white paper bag with the bagels inside it.

"Thank you," I replied, giving her a smile.

I smile turn to view Kara again. My smile fades. She is standing up and hugging a guy. He is tall with a slim build and brown hair. From where I am, I see them both smiling at each other. Kara opens her mouth to speak to him. I am unable to hear what they are talking about though. As I stare at them, I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know how to explain it.

She and the guy are laughing about something... probably some corny joke or pickup line that Kara told him... I mean she always tells them to me and I always look forward to her jokes no matter how corny they are. It's one of my favorite things about her. Or perhaps she is just being her awkward adorable self. Whatever it is, I hate that I am not the one making her smile and laugh.

... Why am I so consumed by their interaction?

As much as I want to talk to her, I cannot interrupt their conversation. I mean, what if they're on a date? Either way, that would be extremely rude of me to do. Kara sits back down in her chair while the man sits in the chair in front of her.

I sigh and I take the extra drink and bagel to go. I get back to Catco and end up giving the extra food to Jess.   
  
Just a few more hours until we have lunch together and I already have our lunch planned. 

**~ A/N ~  
  
Surprise! Here's another chapter! :)**


End file.
